The Quantitative Core of the Treatment Research Center (TRC) provides full and ongoing supports for three central and critical activities of the Center; data management, statistical, and economic analysis. The specific aims of this Core are; (1) To provide data management by supplying the structure, support, coordination and oversight for collection, computer entry, and tracking of research data including the security and integrity of all TRC data. (2) To provide methodological consultation and biostatistical analyses for each component. (3) To assess the cost of innovative treatments and the impact of the innovations on other health care costs incurred by study participants and to value treatment outcomes using economic models and to combine these data in cost-effectiveness analyses. By the very nature of our work this Core is intimately tied to the theme of the TRC as a key resource for all proposed TRC components and the cross-component integrative studies. Research on the behaviors of complex patients require the collection, management, and analysis of complex datasets. In concert with the theme we use rigorous methodology, much of it derived from clinical trials, combine efficacy and cost-effectiveness analysis, do work that bridges the gap between treatment and services research and analyze relations between multiple risk factors, both as predictors and time dependent covariates. This Core supplies the quantitative activities of all component studies and integrates its work with the Scientific and Administrative Core.